Fireplaces may become unsightly if they are not cleaned regularly or if remaining ash is not removed. Additionally, homeowners may wish to cover their fireplace in an effort to enhance aesthetic appeal of their living space. Fireplaces may also be a source of drafts in a home. The present invention features a fireplace cover for covering a fireplace. The fireplace cover can help hide the fireplace as well as provide a decoration to the home.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.